Can't Make You Want Me
by Tsukino no Kodomo
Summary: Nobody ever likes prom or the frustrations related to it. But Seto hates it more, for many reasons. So what happens when he gets bombarded to go by everyone but the one person that wants to go with him the most? Pandemonium!
1. Default Chapter

Can't Make You Want Me, Chapter 1  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
*********  
**  
**Sukino: We have another new story!!! and it is all Dee's fault!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blinks* My fault?? How is it my fault?! I didn't twist your arm, 'kino-chan!  
  
Sukino: Demo. . .you showed me the picture and that is where I got the idea so it is your fault. .   
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* Guilty as charged! I couldn't help myself, Jou and Seto in tuxes sound so delicious...  
  
Sukino: *smiles* oh yeah we have to talk about FF.N being mean!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! They picked on our favorite writer and my onee-chan, SSJ Sky! *sniffle*  
  
Sukino: She is like my bestest friend and we think that FF.N was just plain evil for erasing her story!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! A Distant Promise wasn't doing any harm! And she had so many reviews already...T_T  
  
Sukino:. . Hai! and now she can't update it or anything because her computer crashed and now FF.N erased it!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Mean FF.Net...*sighs*...poor Sky-chan..  
  
Sukino: Yeah I know. . . .*growls* They better not touch our stories or any of yours!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Right! Although...*grins evilly* I have copies...  
  
Sukino: *giggles* Good! They can't keep us down!!. . demo now Sky can't even update anything because her stupid computer went boom. . .  
  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai..hope she gets that compie fixed soon, I wanna see more of One Last Breath....  
  
Sukino: ME TOO!!!!!!   
  
Moonchild DJ: *sighs impatiently, then smiles* Anywho..we thought we'd let you guys know, in case you couldn't find the ficcie...  
  
Sukino: *nods* Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *glances at Sukino* Are you okay?  
  
Sukino:. . yes why?. . .   
  
Moonchild DJ: You just repeated yourself, and you're bouncing...  
  
Sukino: SUGAR!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: O.O Oh my...minna-chan, you may wanna hide...Sukino on a sugar rush is NOT a good thing...  
  
Sukino: YAY!!!! *runs around screaming* SUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: ACK!!! *pops her eardrums and quickly gets out of her way* Told ya so....  
  
Sukino: *jumps Dee* I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *staggers, nearly falling over* SUKINO!! You're too old for a piggyback ride! Help!  
  
Sukino: PIGGGGGGYYYYYBACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *yelps* Hope you guys enjoy the new ficcie, tell us what you think! Oh, and Yugioh or anything of it doesn't belong to us, all we own are the stories, nothing else! Enjoy!!  
  
Sukino: PIGGGGGGYBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: ACK!! *struggles forward, trying to do as demanded, but falls flat on her face instead* Mmrph.  
  
Sukino: *whimpers* Piggyback?! *wails* PIGGYBACK!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *raises one finger in the air, voice muffled* That's it...no more sugar for you...!  
  
Sukino: *sobs harder* I wanna piggyback ride!!!!!!!!  
  
*********  
  
Seto sighed and rolled his eyes as the girls flocked around him as he walked to his locker. They were all squealing at him to go with them to the prom.   
  
'Gods, I HATE this time of the school year!' The brunette growled at them, as he pushed his way out. For the last time, I'm NOT going to prom!!  
**  
**Jou walked up the hall witnessing Seto's outburst. ._ . he isn't going again. . .so why should I go. . I want to go with him anyway . . .'  
_**  
**Seto finally got to his locker, which was ironically beside Jou's. He opened it, growling as tons of requests come spilt out of the open door. Agh! Shimatta baka prom! he hissed.**  
  
**Jou got to his locker and noticed all the invites. Kaiba what do you have against prom anyway? He asked, opening his locker.  
**  
**The older boy picked up a handful of invites and waved them in his face. These, for one! And for another, I hate all the spotlight... he exclaimed.**  
  
**Demo it will be fun. .. .   
**  
**Seto rolled his eyes. Hai, fun. Dressed up in an uncomfortable penguin suit, feeling like a baka, struggling to not look like a fool...oh, hai, REAL fun...  
**  
**Jou sighed, getting his books. _I'll never get him to go. . .   
_**  
**Seto got his own books out slowly. I suppose you're going, then, the way you talk about it... He asked.   
**  
**The blond shook his head. No I'm not. . ..   
**  
**Seto blinked at him in surprise. Why not?  
**  
**He flushed. . . . .I can't have the date I want. . . .   
**  
**Ah. I see. The girl's taken, ne?  
**  
**Jou turned even more red and nodded. _.Something like that. . .'  
_**  
**Hmp. Something'll turn up for ya, mutt. It always does, it seems. He shrugged his shoulders at his almost friendly tone with the blond and kicked away the replies before walking to class.  
**  
**_'Not unless you change your mind. . .._ Jou sighed, heading off to class as well.  
  
******  
**  
**At lunchtime, the brunette got bombarded again barely able to eat one bite of food without some baka airhead squealing at him. If I get one more request, I swear I'm gonna throw something at them....**  
  
**Jou watched him. _I would ask him but he is so against it. . he would turn me down for sure'  
_**  
**Seto growled as another girl came up to him. For the thousandth time, no!  
  
The girl smiled, winking. But I haven't even asked.  
  
It's STILL no.  
**  
**_Who is that girl. . . _.' Jou thought as he glared at her.  
**  
**Aw, c'mon. What's so bad about the prom? Shinae whined.  
  
A lot. I'm not going.  
  
Shinae grinned. I can't resist a challenge...  
**  
**The blond wanted to walk over there and just ask Seto to prom himself, but he was too afraid of rejectment. . . _ .he won't go with her anyways. . .   
_**  
**The older boy growled, his borderline of tolerance pushed past the breaking point after so much harping, he finally relented. Alright! Okay, I'll go!  
  
With me?  
  
Seto growled, nodding his head.  
  
Shinae beamed.  
  
Various screams of disappointment and anger rung around the lunchroom.  
**  
** Jou burst out, hearing part of the conversation.  
**  
**Anzu blinked at his shout.   
  
Yugi flinched in surprise.   
**  
**Jou flushed. Nothing. . I was thinking about something. . .  
**  
** Yugi shrugged.  
  
Anzu shrugged, blushing slightly before going back to her lunch.  
**  
**_Oh great he is going to prom with that girl!! just great if I would have said something. . . he probably still would have said no. .. he hates me. ..   
_**  
**Seto grumbled throwing his lunch away, not having much of an appetite now.  
  
Aw! Don't look so gloomy, Seto! It'll be fun, you'll see! Shinae smiled and kissed him on the cheek, giggling when Seto's eyes widen in surprise.  
**  
**Jou saw this and fell out of his seat with a thump. _WHAT THE HELL?!!!!'  
_**  
**Anzu blinked down at him. Jou, are you okay? she asked.  
**  
**Just fine. . . he sighed, getting up and back in his seat.  
**  
**Seto growled. You're pushing too far, onna.  
  
And you need to loosen up, Seto...live a little! Besides...you look kawaii when you blush... Shinae told him.  
  
The brunette boy blinked, then blushed furiously at the compliment.  
**  
**Jou looked on at the display glumly._ That little conniving bitch. . . ..'_**  
  
**What do you expect out of this? I'm not exactly a willing participant in this...  
  
Shinae purred when Seto stood, gathering up his books. Mmm...should be willing enough... She grinned mischievously and groped him before leaving with a giggle as Seto stiffened.  
**  
**Jou eye twitched. ._ . . .she is going to make me kill her. . .'  
_**  
**Seto muttered. I can't believe she did that...  
**  
**I'm leaving!!!! Jou yelped, getting up storming off, passing the "couple" on the way out, heading to the library. _PROM SUCKS!!!!'  
_**  
**Anzu followed after Jou, wondering at his mood. Jou? Hey, what's wrong? she asked.  
  
Jou sighed. Nothing. . .'m ok. . .  
**  
**You don't SEEM okay...  
**  
** . . .It's just been a weird day. .. .   
**  
**Something to do with prom, obviously...**  
  
**Yeah. .. it does.**  
  
**Anzu rubbed her neck nervously. Hey...about prom...  
**  
**Hai. . what about it, Anzu. . .. Jou smiled at her. _ No need to make her day bad too'  
_**  
**Um...not to be weird or anything...but I was hoping...I mean thinking...of us going together? To the prom, I mean? I mean, with me? Anzu stammered.  
**  
**Jou flushed. _Why not Kaiba is going so I should go and have fun with my friends too!!!' _Ok Anzu. . . he smiled. You got yourself a date!  
**  
** she blushed at her near-squeal. Ahem...I mean, really?  
**  
**The blond boy snickered. Hai. . really. . .  
**  
**Anzu glomped him in sheer happiness. Arigato, Jou! she exclaimed.  
**  
**ACK!! He nearly fell over. Anytime. . .   
**  
**Anzu blushed and released him. Gomen...um...so, see ya later! She waved at him as she left for her locker.  
**  
**Jou shook his head heading to his locker. What have I gotten myself into?!. .   
  
******  
**  
**Seto banged his head against his locker dully.   
**  
**Jou walked up eyeing the brunette boy. You keep doing that and your head might dent. he smirked.  
**  
**I wish I could...gods, how could I get myself roped into this? He squeezed his eyes shut, his bangs falling over his eyes.  
**  
**The blond gulped at the way Seto looked even more sexy with his hair in his eyes and squeaked quietly.  
**  
**Seto opened his eyes at the soft sound and glanced at him. You okay? Hope you're having a better day than me, it'd be nice to hear some kind of good news...  
**  
**Jou regained his breath. I guess it is better_. . . If you like getting your heart ripped out and stepped on'  
_**  
**The brunette blinked. You guess?**  
  
**I had a horrid surprise today but I'm ok now. . ..   
**  
**Hm. Find a date for the prom? Seto asked.  
**  
** yeah. . . _not the one I want!.'. . . _I'm going with Anzu. . .   
**  
**The older boy nodded. Congratulations. At least you know her and like her. This one...is a bit too... Seto blushed.   
**  
**Then why did you agree? Jou asked, as a flash of anger crossed his eyes at the mention of her.  
**  
**Seto sighed and pounded his head against the locker again. Moment of insanity?  
**  
**Just tell her no then. . .  
**  
**Tried. She's not listening.  
**  
**Jou sighed. Then just stand her up. . .or bash it into her!!  
**  
**Seto snorted, a laugh rolling out at the suggestion. Oh, that would go over real well...  
**  
**I'd like to see it. . . .  
**  
**Seto opened his mouth to reply, but gets interrupted by a squeal from the girl in question. he cried, as he jumped over to Jou desperately. Hide me!  
**  
**Hide you?!! the blond yelped. Jou did the best thing he could and shoved Seto in his locker. Don't talk!  
**  
**He growled softly, getting squished in the locker, but didn't speak.  
  
Hey, Jounouchi! Where'd Seto go, I was gonna discuss prom plans with him....Shinae went on.  
**  
**Jou's eye twitched. He had to go to a meeting at KaibaCorp. . . you just missed him. . .  
**  
**Oh, shoot. Well...I'll call him or something...ja, Jounouchi! Shinae pouted, bouncing off.   
  
Seto growled.**  
  
** _GODS SHE MAKES ME SICK!!!!!!!_ Jou turned and let Seto out. Sorry. . . you ok?  
**  
**He smacked his forehead. Now I can't go home! he cried.  
**  
**   
**  
**'Cause she said she was gonna call...knowing her kind, she'll keep on calling until she catches me!  
**  
** Well go to work at KaibaCorp or something. . . Jou suggested.  
**  
**Seto rolled his eyes. She'll probably call there...which means I have to hide out...  
**  
**Demo. . .where?**  
  
**Seto shrugged. Get something to eat...or...something...  
**  
**Y-you can come to my house. . .I needed help with the Math homework anyway. . .but you don't have to. . . Jou looked down.  
**  
**Seto cocked his head, studying him curiously for a second. Sure, why not? Might as well do something creative with my time...**  
  
**O-ok then. . . . Jou gathered the rest of his books. Lets go. . . .  
**  
**Seto nodded, grabbing his own books and his briefcase and followed Jou.   
**  
**The blond's heart fluttered. Anytime. . . **  
  
**Seto walked home with him, surprised at the companionable air between them, instead of the taunts and insults.  
**  
**Jou reached his home, opening the door ushering him in.  
**  
**The brunette nodded his thanks, stepping in.  
**  
**Jou threw his bag on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?  
**  
**Tea, if you have it, thanks... Seto responded, setting his briefcase down.  
**  
**Jou nodded, heading into the kitchen to make it for him.  
**  
**Seto glanced around quietly, seeing the pictures nearby of a blond-haired little boy holding a little red-haired girl. Hm...must be his sister...kawaii...  
**  
**Jou came back with a small tray, with two cups and the teapot placing it on the table. Here ya go. . You can sit down. . the furniture won't bite . . . Jou smirked.  
**  
**Seto smirked back. Ha ha ha...I was just admiring the pictures of you and your little sister..  
**  
**oh. . . Jou looked down sadly.  
**  
**The older boy blinked. I say something wrong?  
**  
** No. . .it's ok. . . . He poured the tea, handing a cup to Seto.  
**  
** Seto frowned at his quietness.  
**  
**It is my little sis I haven't seen her since my Mom took her. . .I get letters and stuff though. . .  
**  
**I'm sorry...how long has it been?  
**  
**About 6 years. . .   
**  
**Seto hissed in sympathy, placing the picture back down. It'd kill me to be separated from Mokuba that long...  
**  
** H-hai. . I've been ok. Jou smiled.  
**  
**He nodded sipping his tea. So...that homework?  
**  
**Jou nodded getting out his book. I can't get the square root for the life of me!  
**  
**Mm, not hard, really. Here... Seto showed him, sitting down beside him.  
**  
**The young boy nearly fainted when their arms brushed. _This must be heaven. . .   
_**  
**...So the equation would be...?  
**  
**Jou was so out of it didn't hear the question. Nani?. . . .  
**  
**Seto blinked at him. ....Didn't you hear a word I said?  
**  
**Jou flushed. No. . . .sorry. . . **  
  
**The older boy reached out and rapped lightly on Jou's head with his knuckles. Earth calling Jounouchi's brain, come in, Jounouchi's brain. I'm not repeating this for my health, one math class is bad enough...  
**  
**I said sorry! he stuck out his tongue.  
**  
**Seto smirked, reaching up a hand to push his bangs out of his eyes. Next time, pay attention, you just might learn something...  
**  
**Jou went into a dazed again as he sees Seto's eyes._ Oh gods. . .   
_**  
**Seto blinked when he saw Jou's dazed expression again and waved a hand in front of his face. **  
  
The blond boy **snapped out of it. Huh?. .   
**  
**Are you THAT brain-dead, Jounouchi?  
**  
**No!. . .I was thinking about something. . .  
**  
**Hmph. You wanna try this again, or are you gonna float out on me?  
**  
**I'll be here. . . .   
**  
**Seto gave him a skeptical look and started up again.**  
  
**Jou paid attention as best he could.  
**  
**......You're zoning out again..' Seto stated.  
**  
**I'm sorry. . . . . Jou sweatdropped.  
**  
**Do I have something on my face? You keep staring at me...  
**  
**Jou flushed . . . n-no. . .  
**  
**Then what? the older boy asked.  
**  
**n-nothing. . . .  
**  
**Seto quirked a brow. Okay...maybe we should try something else..  
**  
**Ok. . .  
**  
**How about Shakespeare in English class? Are you understanding that?' Seto asked.  
**  
**. . . Kinda. . . Jou frowned.  
**  
** he grabbed the literature book, flipping to Romeo and Juliet.  
**  
**He snickered. He writes like he was drunk. . . .  
**  
**It's called poetry...**  
**I guess. .. **  
  
** He flipped a couple of pages, then glanced off, studying Jou as he recited a line of poetry. She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and in her eyes. One shade the more, the ray the less, which doth shine lightly over her face and waves in every raven tress...  
**  
**See what in the world does that mean?! Jou exclaimed.  
**  
**It's of a man speaking of the beauty of his love. Not Shakespeare, but poetry, just the same. He's comparing his love to everything beautiful...  
**  
**Jou nodded. . . .oh. . .  
**  
**You have to think the words out. I know Shakespeare is a bit harder with the thee thou thines, but listen....Seto glanced down at a passage. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. If he be no more Montegue, then I no longer a Capulet..  
**  
**He is saying that. . who cares about a name and just follow your heart. . right? Jou looked at Seto.  
**  
**Seto smiled. Right, Jou, that's it.  
**  
**_I should follow that. . . .   
_**  
**See? It's not all that hard...just think things through...  
**  
** Hai. . . Jou mumbled.  
**  
**Seto blinked.   
**  
**Jou nodded. Yes?. . .  
**  
**Seto: You okay? You sort of went quiet...  
**  
**I. . . was just thinking about something sorry. . . Jou stated.   
**  
**Seto nodded, frowning slightly.  
**  
**. . . what?. . **  
  
**He flushed, shaking his head.   
**  
**_Should I tell him. . . . _Seto. . .I wanted to tell you something. . . .**  
  
**Seto blinked. What's that? Seto's cellphone rang.  
**  
**_DAMN!!!!!!'_**  
  
**Excuse me.... Seto answered the phone.  
**  
**Jou nodded. H-hai. . .  
**  
**Yes....no, I didn't.....what? ...... Seto sighed. ....You've got to be kidding me...alright, yes, I'll be there... Seto hung up, rolling his eyes.  
**  
**What is it?. . .  
**  
**Guess who showed up at KaibaCorp...  
**  
**Jou sighed. So you have to go. . . ._ I didn't get to tell him. . .   
_**  
**Yup. Which means I'm going to get dragged off to gods-knows-what for the prom....oh, well...I escaped for a while... Seto stood up, collecting his books.  
**  
**_And my heart gets ripped out again. . . _ o-oh ok. . .  
**  
**Seto glanced at him, smiling. Thanks for the temporary reprieve, Jounouchi. It was...interesting...  
**  
**Jou sighed sadly showing him to the door. Anytime. .   
**  
**Seto nodded to him, stepping out.  
**  
**Jou closed the door sinking to the floor on the other side, sobbing. _I just see him and my heart goes nuts. . .'  
_**  
**About five minutes pass before a knock at the door.**  
  
**The younger boy jumped up, wiping his face, opening the door.  
**  
**Gomen, I forgot my briefcase....Jounounchi?  
**  
**Jou looked at him. H-hai. . .   
**  
**What's wrong? Your eyes are all red...**  
  
** I-I was rubbing my eyes. . . Jou lied.  
**  
**The older boy blinked, then nodded. Anyways...I forgot my briefcase, it's over by the sofa..  
**  
**o-ok. . . He retrived it and held it in his hands, looking up at Seto.  
**  
**Seto cocked his head. Is something the matter?  
**  
**Seto. . . .nothing. . . he handed it to him.**  
  
**Seto quirked a brow at his odd behaviour before taking it, nodding to him. See you in school, then...  
**  
** h-hai. . .  
**  
**Seto turned to leave, but hesitated.   
**  
**. . yes, Seto?**  
  
**The brunette chewed on his lip for a second before leaning close and kissing Jou's cheek, flushing. He turned around and left.  
**  
**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jou exclaimed, falling to the floor in a fit of giggles. HE KISSED ME!!!!!**  
  
**Seto blushed a bright cherry red from there to KaibaCorp. _Why did I do that? That was the mutt, for heaven's sake, why did you kiss him?!_'  
  
His thoughts abruptly came to a halt as he was glomped by an overenthusiastic blond girl, nearly bowling him over.  
  
There you are! About time I find you, we have sooooooo much to do.... Shinae stated.   
  
******  
  
Sukino: *groans* My head is killing me. . . .   
  
Moonchild DJ: Your head? What about mine? *shows her the shiny bruise under the icepack* I TOLD you to stay away from the sugar, but would you listen? Nooooooo...  
  
Sukino: I'm sorry. . . .*head is throbbing* quit ganging up on me. . . there are three of you and one of me. .no fair. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blinks* I didn't turn into triplets..I think you'd better sit down...  
  
Sukino: *sits down* so dizzy. . . .no more yelling. . .   
  
Moonchild DJ: *sighs* And they say you get hangovers from drinking..I think a sugar rush-letdown is worse...  
  
Sukino:. . d-did they review and stuff? *holds his head* Dee-chan it hurts. . *tears form*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *huggles her* One hopes they review..well, minna-chan? Did you like it? Hate it? Let us know, that's what that little purple box in the corner of the fic is for...  
  
Sukino: please. . .*nods, and cries out in pain, crying* Owie. . n-no more sugar. ..   
  
Moonchild DJ: Next time, lay off the sugar, it SO doesn't help you, 'kino-chan...*glances up* Hope you liked the chappie, more coming soon! Ja ne, minna-chan..


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Make You Want Me, Chapter 2  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
********  
  
Sukino: *stumbles in sleeply mumbling*. . .new chappie. . .yay. . .*yawns*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *quirks a brow* What's up with you, 'kino-chan, run off of your sugar high? *giggles*  
  
Sukino: Oh hush. . . .just a little tired from. . .umm I don't know Staying up with you every night all night! *smiles*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sweatdrops* I didn't tell you to RP till the wee hours of the morning, ya know...  
  
Sukino: demo. . .we were on a roll. . .I just couldn't go. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles and huggles* You mean YOU were on a roll, you were inspired by your RP-muse, ne?  
  
Sukino: I suppose so. . . *huggles back* wanna who it is?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blinks* Who?  
  
Sukino: *huggles again* YOU!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blushes* Awwww! Little ol' me? I didn't do anything..it was all you! *smiles*  
  
Sukino: *shakes head* Nope. . . you are too!! We always do the bestest work together just like this fic. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nods* Hai! We DO do great work...this fic being one of them! Hopefully everyone likes this chappie..  
  
Sukino: *nods* yeah I hope so. . .suppose we should go work onone of the other fics ne?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sighs* Yes..think we bit off more than we can chew?  
  
Sukino: well we just love our Jou and Seto and we have lots of fics to express that love. . . . too bad we don't own the Yugioh cast. . .*sighs*  
  
Moonchild DJ: Or our favorite couple..but we DO own the story and its plot, ne? That's something...  
  
Sukino: *nods* better than nothing! *smiles*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* Enjoy the chappie, minna-chan!  
  
Sukino: Bai Bai!! *waves* And don't forget to review!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nods enthusiastically* Reviews make us happy!! Ish better than sugar! *bounces happily onward*  
  
SailorS84: Sukino: Hey I never said that!!! *runs after her*  
  
**********  
  
Seto was in a fine mood the next morning at school, the storm cloud hanging over his head enough to make everyone skirt him, plus the scowl marring his face as he walked down the hallway. His hand was clenched angrily around his briefcase, the other tightened in a fist at his side. If he had been able, he would have made thunder crack, it would have fit his attitude.  
  
Jou stood at his locker, still practically walking on air from last night's kiss. He spotted Seto's approach, feeling all giggly just at the sight of the brunette. 'He kissed me!!'  
  
Seto, however, was in less of a good mood. He growled and banged open the locker door, dumping all the books in, then slamming it after him, teeth clenched as he glared daggers at the locker abesently.  
  
Jou blinked in surprise, wondering at his mood. "What's wrong, Seto?" he asked softly, staring at him.  
  
Seto just grumbled under his breath and handed him a newspaper clipping silently. The clipping showed a picture of a stunned Seto and a triumphant Shinae in a liplock with the caption and article, "SETO KAIBA OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET".  
  
Jou's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he glanced at the clipping. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!" the blond nearly shrieked.  
  
Seto snarled. "Exactly. The little $^#@%@%@$##$& set me up..." He crossed his arms over his chest angrily.  
  
Jou hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I'll kill her!!!!!!!!!" he growled.  
  
Startled blue eyes blinked at him in confusion. "Why should you care?" His question was interrupted from answering as he heard a familiar whiny feminine voice. He winced and growled, wondering if he would be able to restrain himself from hitting the girl.  
  
"Oh, Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttoooooooooooooooooo...."  
  
Jou hissed again at the voice, glancing around for the owner. Was it possible to hate the girl more than he already did?  
  
The older boy beside him yelped as he was pounced on by a blond cling-on out of nowhere, glaring at her and trying to shake her off. "Would you get off, you've caused enough trouble!" he hissed at Shinae, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Shinae just pouted. "Now...is that any way for a boyfriend to greet his girlfriend?" she said with a smirk to her tone. She had Seto Kaiba just where she wanted him.  
  
"You're NOT my--Mmph!!" Seto's eyes widened in fury as Shinae leaned close and planted a whopper of a kiss on his lips. The audacity of this girl...had she lost her mind?!  
  
Jou couldn't take any more. He snapped, snatching her away from Seto with a snarl. "YOU ARE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" he bellowed angrily. His fists clenched as he glared at the blond girl.  
  
Shinae smirked and glared back. "I guess you don't read the papers, hm?" she replied coolly.  
  
Jou saw red at the mention of the article. "That is Bullshit and you fucking know it!!!!!!"  
  
"It's like they say, Jou...a picture is worth a thousand words...and I've got a whopper at this piccie! And no one can believe it's NOT true, 'cause it's there, plain as day...the popularity I'll get out of this...Seto Kaiba's girlfriend..."  
  
Jou clenched his fist, desperately trying to remain calm and restrain his notorious temper. This girl was seriously trying his patience and stretching it thinly. 'She is a girl I can't hit her....'  
  
"Would you--" Seto growled, prying Shinae's hands off his arm. "--Let GO of me?! Where did your mind go?! I'm NOT your--!!" He growled in frustration as his words were kissed off again, getting sick of her machinations as he tried to push her away, but she was like a leech.  
  
Jou snapped again, snatching the blond off and slapping her face hard. "STOP IT, YOU LITLLE CONIVING BITCH!!!!!!" he roared furiously, placing himself in front of Seto.  
  
Shinae winced, massaging her cheek as she glared at Jou. "My....such language...is the little puppy defending his master? Or...could it be? The little puppy's jealous? That's so pathetic it's almost quaint!" she spat angrily.  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!!!" The blond boy trembled in fury as he slapped her again, having lost all patience with her schemes.  
  
"Jou..!" Seto pulled him off, pushing her back away from them. "Easy, easy, you don't want to get suspended for fighting do you?"  
  
"Iie. . ." Jou growled reluctantly, glaring at Shinae. "Stupid bitch. . ."  
  
"Pathetic moron."  
  
Jou growled, charging at her again as his hair flopped into his face with the action, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You want your ass kicked don't you?!!!"  
  
"Jou...!" Seto hauled him back from slugging her, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy's waist. "Ignore her, she's only trying to goad you!"  
  
Jou hissed angrily, pulling against him.  
  
Shinae smirked and wiggled her fingers at them, sashaying off down the hall with a gloating attitude. "Ja, boytoy and his puppy!" she taunted as she left.  
  
A growl rumbled from the angry blond as his eyes glared murderously at her. "She is just a nasty bitch!!!!" he spat furiously.  
  
"Yes. This has probably been her plan all along, to get what she wanted out of me and just hang me along for the ride.."  
  
" . .She makes me sick. .Gods, did it feel good to slap her!!!"  
  
Seto quirked a brow at him, cocking his head. "Since when did you get so protective, Jounouchi? Not too long ago, you would've hung me out to dry with her...!" he pointed out dryly as he glanced down at him.  
  
Jou flushed, glancing down at the ground. Would he have the courage to say it this time? "Umm. . .well. . ." he stammered softly. He shuddered when the brunette removed his hands from around his waist, where they were still locked, the fingers brushing against his stomach and sides as they left.  
  
"Hm?" Seto murmured, blinking at him.  
  
"Well. . .I-I. . ."  
  
As if to mock the moment, the bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Seto sighed in aggravation. "Ah, kuso....later, Jounouchi?" he asked, glancing at him in apology.  
  
Jou nodded, sighing as he struggled to not turn around and bang his head against the lockers.  
  
Seto nodded back, grabbing up his books and his laptop before dashing off to class before he was late. Jou sighed and followed soon after.  
  
'I'm never going to get to tell him...'  
  
********  
  
A loud shouting match was heard echoing from the lunchroom as lunch rolled around, and students gathered around, watching with wide eyes. Even Yugi was standing on a chair to better see the action, his violet eyes huge.  
  
Jou walked in, blinking at the commotion. 'What in th--?' He set his books down and moved closer in confusion, gasping as he recognized the shouting voices.  
  
Seto growled as he faced off yet again with Shinae, glaring at her. "For the thousandth and LAST time, we're NOT boyfriend and girlfriend!!!" he hissed as his fists clenched at his sides. He was REALLY getting tired of these tricks...  
  
Shinae pouted and cried crocodile tears, acting the part of the diva for all she was worth. "Seto, I'm hurt, you didn't say that last night...!" she whined.  
  
Jou groaned and ran over to the fight. She was up to her tricks again. "YOU LIE, BITCH, HE WAS WITH ME LAST NIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Shinae's eyes widened at the suggestive words in that sentence, before smirking as Seto blushed furiously. Jou flushed himself as he realized how that sounded and went to correct himself.  
  
"He helped me with my homework to get the fuck away from you!!!!" he snarled at her.  
  
The blond girl smirked. "Right...Seto Kaiba...the most eligable bachelor in our class...hanging out with trash like you? In your dreams, mutt..."  
  
Seto growled, seeing red at her words. "That's IT!!!" Hands still fisted, the brunette strode foward quickly to Shinae. Fists clenched more as he hauled back and slugged her one with a growl of fury.  
  
Jou gasped, eyes widening. "Seto!!"  
  
Seto snorted and smacked his hands together in finality as Shinae dropped like a lead weight to the floor. "She deserved that."  
  
The younger boy looked on in awe of him. "What if you get in trouble?"  
  
"Rather get in trouble than put up with her mouth any longer. She's been going non-stop for three hours, either she goes or I go."  
  
Jou blinked and just nodded silently, wondering at him. 'Did he do it to protect me as well...?' .  
  
Seto turned and stared back at the staring crowd, his intense blue eyes narrowing. "What are you all looking at? Go on, get outta my face, already!" He snorted as the crowd dispersed, going back to their business.  
  
Jou glanced at him, sighing softly. 'If it is even possible I love him more...' He struggled not to blush when Seto glanced back.  
  
"Sorry about that, apparantly no one is safe from that tramp's mouth..."  
  
Jou shook his head. "It's ok...I know what most people think about me...." He glanced down, tying his hands in front of him nervously.  
  
Seto frowned. "Hey..." He reached out and tilted his chin back up. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it's what YOU think that counts.."  
  
"Arigato..." Jou replied, smiling at him somewhat shyly.  
  
The brunette smiled back, nodding. He drew his hand back from his chin, glancing down at the bruised knuckles.  
  
Jou gasped as he saw the damage to his hand, not even thinking as he took Seto's hand in his. "You got hurt...!"  
  
"Iie...I hurt myself...my temper got the best of me, and I bashed my locker door in...it's...well...dented, now..."  
  
"Still.." The blond ran his fingers over them gently. "Be more careful!" he scolded softly.  
  
Seto blinked in surprise, flushing slightly at his touch. He glanced down. "It's nothing, just bruised..." he protested.  
  
"Still..." He rubbed them again. "Please be more careful..."  
  
Seto glanced back at him hesitantly, his gaze thoughtful. "....Why would you care?"  
  
"...I-I...."  
  
Seto groaned as the bell went off, signalling the start of the lunch hour, more students rushing in. "What is this?! Every time I go to talk to you, something....always.....happens...!" He growled as people rushed through the area between them, stepping on the still-unconscious Shinae, most not- so-accidentally.  
  
Jou sighed in frustration as he got lost in the sea of people. 'Fate is just plain mean!!!'  
  
"Argh!! Jounouchi! If you can hear me, meet me outside!" Seto growled, wading through the people to head to the exit doors.  
  
Jou luckily heard him and managed to get out faster, waiting by the doors for him. He restrained himself from bouncing happily as he saw the brunette heading toward him.  
  
Seto staggered his way out, smirking slightly when he reached his side. "You think fate's trying to tell us something?" he murmured to him.  
  
Jou sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm guessing yes..." he grumbled.  
  
Seto shrugged and shook his head. "Ah, screw fate, let's get outside before something else happens..." he suggested, jerking a thumb to the doors.  
  
Jou nodded, following him outside quietly, hoping that nothing else interrupted them.  
  
Seto glanced around at the quiet surroundings, the light breeze picking up his bangs and tossing them boyishly around his face. He glanced back at Jou, cocking his head slightly. "So...I ask again, Jounouchi. Why would you care about what happens to me?"  
  
Jou turned to mush at the picture the wind was creating with Seto's hair, barely able to say anything. "I. . .I. . ." he stammered again, swallowing. He sighed mentally. Why was it he could yabber his head off with everyone and everything else, but not with Seto?  
  
Seto smirked slightly as he heard Jou's stammering. "Hurry up, before something else happens...." he teased lightly, shoving a hand over his hair to push the tousled hair from his eyes.  
  
The blond sighed, fidgeting nervously. Could he possibly get the words out this time? "Seto...I love you...very much...." He glanced away, a pink tinge spreading along his cheeks.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "You....what?"  
  
Jou glanced at him again, taking a calming breath. "I...I love you, Seto...."  
  
Surprised blue eyes widened still more. "M....me?" Seto nearly squeaked.  
  
"H-hai...." Jou turned away again. 'My heart is breaking all over again...'  
  
Seto stood there for a few seconds, astonished, hardly daring to believe what he just heard.  
  
'Isn't he going to say anything...I know he doesn't feel the same, demo he could say something. Anything...'. "Well that's it...I'll just go...." Jou muttered, on the verge of tears. His shoulders sagged as he moved to leave.  
  
"Jou....wait..."  
  
Jou turned back to him, tears in his eyes. "Hai....?"  
  
"I....I don't know what to say....you've struck me speechless..." .  
  
"Y-you don't have t-to say anything...i-it's ok..." Jou moved to leave again.  
  
"Jou, wait a sec, would you?" The brunette grabbed his arm lightly to stop him from leaving. "It's not like I-I'm rejecting you....I just don't know what to say....I've never had anyone say they've loved me before..." His mind nearly spun at the words now.  
  
"Demo....I understand if y-you don't feel the s-same...."  
  
"I don't know WHAT I feel...Jou, I've never been in love, I don't know anything ABOUT love...."  
  
"W-well, I love you...I care for you so very much...."  
  
"You...you do? What...what does it feel like to love?" He must've sounded awfully naive..  
  
But Jou didn't notice, only answered the question truthfully. "Y-you feel happy and warm around the person you love....you want to take care of them and protect them...."  
  
Seto frowned thoughtfully. "...Kind of like what I feel for Mokuba, but.....more?"  
  
Jou smiled, nodding. "Hai...just like that..." he replied softly.  
  
The older boy gnawed on his lip for a moment, eyes half-closing. "....When...Shinae was calling you all those names...even though I'd done it myself...I wanted to bash her face in for daring to use those words...I was so angry..."  
  
"T-that is..well, it is the start of love....I felt the same way when she was kissing you...  
  
Seto blushed, putting the pieces together as he glanced at the blond. "Is...that why you were so protective, taking her on yourself when she started her shenanigans this morning?"  
  
"Yes...I didn't want her to hurt you and shame you like that..."  
  
Seto quirked a brow. "Why did you blow up when she called you a puppy?"  
  
Jou blushed at the question. "I kinda think of it as a....special name you call me..." he admitted softly.  
  
The brunette chuckled softly. "Like a nickname...or an endearment?"  
  
"Hai...." came the soft reply, turning even more red.  
  
Seto smiled at the cute little blush covering the blond's face. "Kawaii... "  
  
"'M not...." Jou protested.  
  
"You are..." Seto insisted, kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"S-Seto...can I ask you something....?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"W-will you go to p-prom with me...?"  
  
Seto's eyes widened in surprise before blushing.  
  
Jou glanced down, fiddling with the buttons on his school uniform. "I-I wanted t-to ask y-you earlier....demo you s-said you h-hated it so much..."  
  
"I do....I mean...all that pomp and circumstance....it's not my style...demo....if it means that much to you....I....I'd be honored...."  
  
Jou glanced back up, his own honey-brown eyes widening in surprise. "Honto?!!" he squeaked.  
  
Seto nodded, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Sure...as long as you don't mind me fidgeting in that penguin suit..." he murmured dryly.  
  
"You'll look adorable....!...wait....I can't...." Jou glanced down, away from Seto as he realized. "I promised to take Anzu...."  
  
Seto blinked in surprise, then masked the hurt away from sight. "Oh....that's okay....she's your friend, you promised her first...." he muttered softly.  
  
Jou's heart and soul screamed in fury. 'But I want to go with you!!!!!!!! ' "...Yeah..." was all he could say out loud.  
  
The brunette gave a little smile, mentally kicking the anguished little wail inside at Jou not taking him-the little voice wondered what Jou would look like in a tux-and nodded. "It's okay...another time...." He struggled to not sound miserable, but was failing.  
  
Jou glanced at him sadly. 'Demo...I wanna go with you!!!!!!' "....Yeah."  
  
"Yeah...um...s'pose we'd better go back, ne?"  
  
Jou nodded. 'I don't want hurt Anzu....but I really want to go with Seto!'  
  
Seto smiled faintly at him, a sliver of disappointment cutting into him as he moved away, back to the doors.  
  
Jou sighed, following him back and walking back into the school.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
***********  
  
Sukino: *groans picking herself up off the floor* Remind me never to try and fly again. . . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *shakes her head and helps her* What happened to you, did you find the candy cane stash?  
  
Sukino: No I was trying to fly. . . I thought with my Reindeer antler I could well. . .fly. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: Oh dear....Sukino no baka..you only have the antlers, you're not a full reindeer..*sweatdops* Unless you had some pixie dust or something..  
  
Sukino: Well. . it was worth a try. . . .*shrugs* owie. . . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *huggles* Well, minna? Did you like the chappie? At least it's not a cliffie this time...much..  
  
Sukino: For once in our life. . .NO RUNNING!!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* I don't have to fear for my life..  
  
Sukino: well at lease not for this one. . .what about Lookie and To Make the Season Bright. . not to mention all those other fics under your name. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blushes and ducks her head* Don't remind me..  
  
Sukino: Oops. . .Sorry. . .well lets get you otta here so you can work on them, ne?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! *smiles at the reviewers* Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Let us know what you think, ne?  
  
Sukino: YAY!! I want lots of reviews!! Moonchild DJ: *bounces happily* Lots and lots and lots and and lots and lots and lots and lots--  
  
Sukino: *bounces right along with her* and lots and lots and lots and lots and lot and lots and lots!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* As you can see...reviews make us happy...so review! Keep us alive and happy!  
  
Sukino: *is still chanting* and lots and lots and lots and lots and lot and lots and lots!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *grins and pulls her into RP-land* And lots and lots and lots and lots and lots...! 


	3. An Apology

Everyone!   
  
We are so sorry we haven't updated in AGES but real life has gotten in the way. My co-author and I have had some troubles. I'm in college so I have been studying my ass off and going to classes and such. Any free minute I do I have is spent trying to hang with my friends and have a social life. With Moonchild DJ she was having big computer problems and had to get a new one, unfortunately that means she lost all the stories we wrote so she is reliant on my to get them. We are doing out best and I promise you over over Christmas break I will do as much as I can to get our stories updated.  
  
I apologize one again and we understand that you all are a tad mad at us, but you must understand we do have school and jobs that get in the way of our writing.  
  
Love,  
  
Sukino and Moonchild DJ


	4. School and other Problems sigh

Dear Everyone,  
  
I apologize again. *sigh* I have another full quarter of class. I am taking six classes and Dee is busy as well. We have been editing and trying to post but there just isn't enough time in a day! We need 26 hours days *giggles* We are going to try really hard to finish the rest of our stories as fast as we can, I thank you for being patient with us! Real life just gets in the way of our fics as much as we hate it but we WILL finish! *hugs all*  
  
Suki and Dee 


End file.
